1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device. More particularly, the invention relates to techniques for obtaining as many liquid crystal display panels as possible from a mother substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display devices are each constituted by a thin-film transistor (TFT) substrate and a counter substrate disposed opposite thereto. The TFT substrate has pixel electrodes and TFTs formed thereon in a matrix pattern. The TFT substrate and the counter substrate have liquid crystal sandwiched therebetween. The light transmittance of liquid crystal molecules is controlled per pixel in order to form images.
It is not efficient to manufacture liquid crystal display panels one at a time. Instead, it is general practice to form numerous liquid crystal display panels on a mother substrate and, with the mother substrate finished, to cleave the individual liquid crystal display panels from the mother substrate. The mother substrate is first scribed along cleavage lines and then cleaved by impact into the individual liquid crystal display panels.
Patent Literature WO2011/132445 describes techniques for cleaving individual liquid crystal display panels from a mother substrate.